boy as cat
by Avihenda a
Summary: When life is at an all-time low, will two desperate souls find what they need in each other? Will they have the strength to banish the curse that has befallen Van? Only the Cards can tell. AU H/V paring. NC17 for future chapters. reupload
1. When the Wheel of Fortune Turns

Hi, this is my frist story that I've posted here. I usually only help Pink with character designs, plot lines and such.   
I'm hoping you guys will like this story, because it's the frist one I've   
writen in years. (something like 3 years if I counted rightly)   
If you liked this story then pleas feel free to click the little button thingy   
at the bottom of the page and write something nice. If you can't write something   
nice, then write something els. Main point is that you click the button   
and write something.   
Pleas read our other stories. Just click on our names at the top of this page and brows our stories.   
If you whant to get a hold of me, as in Avihenda, just mail me at avihenda@yahoo.com  
thank's for reading!  
  
standard disclamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
When the Wheel of Fortune Turnes  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. It was nicely framed by whit cotton candy clouds. Birds sang from every tree and there was a freshness in the air that reminded you of a soap commercial on TV. If only everyone in the street would start singing and dancing together for no reason, you would have something taken from a Disney film.   
Well, maybe not exactly. Tokyo is never Disney happy. But for Hitomi, that was what it looked like.  
Wherever she went, happy children skipped by or rode on their father's backs, pointing at things and marvelling at the splendours of the world.   
Hitomi on the other hand felt like using a flame-thrower and burning everything to a crisp. To see the sun hide behind the toxic clouds of black smoke. To hear the "tweep, tweep" of the birds slowly die out and having the burning bodies fall, so that it seamed to "snow" flaming bodies of feathers where ever you looked. Yes, just like in all the romantic manga she had read, but with a "little" twist.  
She had had a very bad week. Probably one of the worst in her life. First she had been forced to work nearly 21 hours a day and she had even slept at work during those 3 days. Then when she finally got home to her flat, she had found her boyfriend, since 2 years back, "in the act" with a for her unknown woman, in HER bed!   
She didn't live with him, but he had gotten a key some time ago. He figured she would still be at work and had decided to "hump" a "girlfriend" of his, in her bed, it was probably some sick dream of his.  
She had been so angry, humiliated and hurt that she had simply thrown them out naked and then proceeded by dropping their clothing from her balcony. She had also changed the locks and changed the ENTIRE bed for a new one.  
The answering machine had to be unplugged, because of all the whimpering messages of pleas for forgiveness.  
Hitomi had had it. She needed to just get away from everything for a while. Get away from her ex.. Get away form her work. Get away from reality.   
A good fantasy would work out fine just about now. This said, she proceeded into the first bookshop she found and perchest a three book fantasy series. She hurried home, eagerly awaiting the chans to lock herself at home for the weekend and just read.  
  
~~@~~  
  
I was in bad shape. I hadn't eaten in days and it wasn't looking better today. I was starting to wonder if I was going to die like this, starving, cold and forgotten.   
If I died, would I return to my true shape? I hoped I would. It made me feel a bit better, thinking that I would at least, maybe, hopefully, be at the end, human.   
It all started when our father died two months ago in a car accident. Our family has always had a lot of money, and much of the money was our fathers, due to the fact that he was the last of that generation and his sisters and brothers didn't have any children. They had all died in their 30's and 40's and now there's only me and my brother, Volken.   
Soon there will only be him left, or so I tout. It was all about the will. Just like a bad crimi on TV. I didn't believe in witchcraft before, but now I have every reason in the world to believe.   
I don't know how he did it but he put a curse on me. He turned me into a black cat. Only in the dead of night am I human for 2-3 hours or so. I believe it's to torture me even more. When I transform it hurts like hell and I am naked. This wakes me up and makes me freeze even more then before.   
I can't contact anyone because I have no money to phone the few people I know could help me and anyone that meets me in human form, think I'm a pervert for walking around naked. I was dumped out in the countryside and I had to hike all the way in to Tokyo, in hopes that the police will arrest me so I might get help. So far, when I've transformed I've been beaten by homeless punks. How come you can never find the police when you need them?   
I hear an angry cat growl seconds before I feel the other cats claws dig into my flesh. I scream. It's the only thing I can do, my energy to spent.   
Why did I have to walk into the territory of an angry male cat?   
"This is it, this is the way Van Fanel will die. Clawed to death by a cat."   
There was yelling, human yelling. The clawing stopped and I look surprised up.   
There stands an angel with short fair hair. She looks tired, worn. But Van didn't care what his angel looked like, as long as it all finally ended.   
He was lifted up into her warm arms and carried away. 


	2. Realizations

hi everyone!  
if anyone is wondering why this second chapter hasen't wanted to show... it's coz I just rememberd that   
ff.net lets you use HTML and I was using a character that is a start the html   
tag at the end of my pretalk in this chapter. I just figured it out...   
avihenda no baka...   
this time it should work.  
  
For the people that reviewed this fic sofar:   
Domnu, thanks!   
  
Phantom, about Van's brothers name, he is called Folken but there is also a spelling version   
that uses Volken. If spellt Volken the "V" should not be pronounsed as   
an english "V" but as a german. When using the german "V" the name actually sounds more like  
the japanees way of saying the name. You can find both spelling versions of Folken and Volken   
in an urly fan sub on video that is atleast 5 years old (if not oler..)   
in that sub their seams to be 3 diffrent sub groupes coz all the name spelling for   
Van, Gaia, Folken and some other main characters change 3 times.  
then there is also the Manga names, where some of the characters get completly   
diffrent names from the anime. Escaflowne is full of this and is   
very irritating at times :-/ But I apreaciate (evan if I can't spell   
it at the moment... ^_^') that you took the time to read my fic   
and decide to coment on it.   
  
TennyoAngel711, thanks for the coment about the titel, Iknow it's a   
lame titel, but it was the working name for it and when I decided to   
put it out I was to stressed to change it. it's easy to remember but if   
to many think it's a boring name, I'll change it.  
  
Enzeru No Yami  
Thanks for telling me! The fic has been up for over a week and noone   
had reviewed it. So yesterday I did a special checkup on ff.net and   
that version can't bee seen or anything. So I reuploaded the entire thing yesterday   
and you can't see anything until 24 hours later, but if you hadn't told me,   
I'd have missed it! So thanks a millen!  
  
  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update but you know, ff.net has been more or less down this month :-(   
This chapter is still in the introduction stage of the story (sorry) so   
there is lots of info but litle action. (I know some of you are waiting that and don't worry, after this chapter I'm speeding the plot a bit)  
Because of ff.net changed rules about how they show stories (not showing NC17 stories without you specifing)   
I've decided to temorarily change the rating to PG or like that.   
Just so the people that have missed this change, will find the storie.   
But don't worry, as soon as the story calls for it, (and it will if I follow the original plotline)  
it will change back to NC17. don't worry I'll warn you about that to.   
  
if you don't have anything better to do, why not read one of our other fics?  
just click on our penname and start browsing ^_^  
  
Now for the fun part of Reviewing!  
the first person to review was.... *DUM, DUM, DUM, DUUUUUUM!*  
  
  
------------- EVA MAVERX ------------------  
  
Eva has won the honour to the titel The Fastes, Coolest Reviewer (shortend TFCR)   
Until I update again. ^_^ *bowes to Eva*  
  
To the rest of you that reviewed, Thanks a bundle! I really apreciate your   
coments and chears. :-)   
Hope you will continue to read "boy as cat" until the end.  
  
so, enuf of my mumbling and on to the fic!  
  
  
  
standard disclamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Realizations  
  
It was one of those "spur of the moment", things. I was walking down the street when suddenly I herd a racket between the two buildings to the right hand side of me.  
One of the things with me, is that I'm very curious. I just can't stand not knowing. So, I snuck in to see what was happening.  
A big red, tiger striped cat, that only reminded me of the comic cat Garfield, was trying to claw something that I at the moment couldn't see, into very small peace's.   
I "Shooed" the big cat away and looked down to see what he had found so interesting.  
On the ground lay a midnight black cat. It was badly hurt and looked starved, yet still muscular. The cat looked up at me and his stair only said one thing; "Take me home with you."  
I usually don't take stray cats home with me, but I couldn't just leave this cute and pleading cat where it lay. I reached down and carefully picked the cat up.   
"Taking care of it (the cat) will probably help me get my mind of "Mr Casanova."" Drifted throu my mind as I walked the remaining five streets to my flat.  
  
  
~~@~~  
  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I was in a livingroom.   
Someone had laid me down on the table beside the small sofa. That someone was looking for something in the room beside.   
My human instincts told me to lie still or my wounds would reopen (at least it felt like I wasn't bleeding anymore.), but my cat instinct told me to go and look who was in the other room and what they where doing.  
The cat in me won.  
I forced my body to role so I got my feet under me and with speed and grace leaped of the table, to land on the floor.  
Or so I'd hoped.  
It wasn't that the human in me had decided to change it's mind, as much as the cat in me had forgotten to ask Mr Tired-muscles and Uncle Energy-reserve, if they could, perhaps work a bit.  
The result in other words, that I hit the floor with little speed and no grace.   
As it was, that was more then enough.  
"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! …" screamed my mind.  
"Mjaew! Mjaew! Mjaew! Mjaew! Mjaew!…" was all I could hear.  
I'd give just about anything right about now, to be able to swear and have someone understand me.  
Somehow it's just more gratifying swearing when people around you, understand it.   
I was picked up again and I reopened my eyes to find my angel form before.   
"Bad! Bad, cat! You shouldn't move, your wounds till reopen." While tapping my nose.  
"Told you so" my human part told the cat part, that was at the moment was trying to hide behind Pride.  
The angel put me back on the table. Her hands gently bandiged my body and I tried despretly not to scream or try to get free form her hands, when it hurt.  
When I was still a full time human, I use to ignore or flee people as much as posible. They allways had demands on me. Do this, act like this, takes your responsability as a person of great wealt.   
He hated that last one most of all. "Take your responsability" as if he didn't know he had responsabilities, they had to remind him about not only his "normal" responsabilities, but also about what ever was important this month.   
Of course he feelt sorry for the dieing children in Africa or the reinforest being choped down. But to give money to any of them would mean first checking so they used the money they got in, in the way they said they did. That is, helping the children in Afica or what ever it happend to be about.   
Not to pay people working in their offices.  
If this checked out and this could take anywhere between a week and months, he would have to ask the family's PR people if it was ok.   
The PR people would check if the organisation had been involved in any illigal activities, political parties or anything that could harm the family to be associated with.  
If they gave tumbs up, it was ok to donate money to just that organisation.   
Guess what, he didn't donate money very often. Nearly every person he know, wanted something of him.   
Woman tried to seduce him to get to his money. Men tryed to get at his power. As if it's fun to know that if he sneased, wallstreet would go down.  
So he had hide. He isolated himself as much as he could. He couldn't get away from it completly, but he had tried.  
His father had been worried for him. But a father can only do just so much, and now he was dead.  
They had never been close, but they had had a resnobley good relationship. Van had never been the kind that ran to his father for help, for any litle problem. He liked doing and fixing things himself. It was first when he was dead that Van realised what a comfort and securaty it had been, just knowing that if, just if, he got into truble up over his head, his father would be there.   
But he was no more and the problem was, for the first time in years, Van could have used his help.  
  
*****  
  
did you like this chapter? Tell me what you think! ^_^  
  
For anyone that whants to know, I'm halfway writing the next part so it will be out   
soon. 


	3. Problems

Hi sorry about chapter 2 not fully loading.  
I figured out what wasen't working and it will never happen again. promise!  
  
Special thanks to Enzeru No Yami, if he haden't told me something wasen't write with chapter 2   
you guys would still be looking at the intro.   
  
The person to review last chapter first was.... Enzeru No Yami! yes, this guy was on a role that day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Problems  
  
She had been very gentle and the pain had been the minimum you could expect, with the amount of injuries he had.  
She had then hand fed him food.  
Life would have been close to perfect if he hadn't leurned about the misfortunate break-up that the girl had just gone trou. She started talking about it while feeding him. By her tone of voice and mannerism, he could tell that she was a tad more then just sad about what had happened, she was devastated.   
He came to the conclusion that she would not, in her present state, react in a for him, positive way, if she all of a sudden found a naked guy in her flat, in the dead of night. Actually, in any state of mind, that would probably be hard to take in a good way.  
The problem was, he was to weak to leave the place, he badly needed the rest and this could be the only place, the only chans, the only sanctuary he would find.  
He could hide… maybe? Could he pull that of for, maybe a week? Would he be ok until then? That was a question he could ponder AFTER he survived the first night, he decided.  
It was just after two in the morning and Van wondered if the girl would ever decide to go to bed. He was lying on his back, in her arms, like a baby.   
Had he not felt so tired, he would have found it a bit embarrassing.  
A few minutes later he felt completely awake. He could feel a light pain in hi muscles. The first sign that he was changing back into a human!  
"Oh, damn!" Was a good way of summarising the situation.  
"Ok, what would a cute little cat do in this situation?" The trick would have to be, to get away from the girl, make her give up on him for the night and then run and hide.  
His mind was blank to what a cat would do to get that result.   
"Okokokok, I'm just a bit stressed. That's it! Yeah, all I have to do is calm down. BreathInBreathOut, BreathInBreathOut, BreathIn, damn, not working. Ok I know! Find the cat in me. Become one with the cat. FEEL the cat. Don't just act the cat, BE the cat. I can do this. I am one with the cat. I am one with the cat. So, would "I" the cute cat do?"  
He looked up at hitomi and tried to look pleading and cute at the same time, but she didn't see…  
"Ok, sound effects! That always works in the movies." He tried sounding like a cat a few times.   
Well, it did kind of work. The girl stuffed his mouth full of food, figuring that he was still hungry.  
"Eeh, not what I was hoping for… I hope I don't choke, that was a big chunk of food."   
Next plan, pawing and mjouwing.   
Van tried turning so he wasn't facing the body. No luck, he wasn't budging a millimetre. Not good! The only thing he could reach from here was one of her breast's!   
"I can't paw one of her breast's! I completely refuse! I don't even know her!" He was getting red cheeks just thinking about it.   
"I'll just end it here and change infront of her. Yeah, that's right. Won't be that bad. I'll just lie here in her lap and wait for it. "  
A picture formed in his mind of him in human form, lying on her lap, butt naked, made him change his mind again.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this! I feel like a total hentai." Stretching out his paw, he mjoued a bit, just for good measure. She didn't look angry or any of the things, he had decided would show in her face.  
She looked like what he was doing was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, he WAS a cat. But the question now was, for how much longer.  
Hitomi had by now figured out that the cute little cat of hers, didn't want to be in her lap anymore. So, she loosened her grip. He was free to run and hide somewhere.   
She was running after, to check that he didn't go someplace where he would get hurt.   
He leaped into a room, There was a bed and clothing where all over the place. But it looked like they hadn't been there very long.  
"Ok, great you ran into her bedroom!" one of her wardrobes doors was open.   
"it's that or under the bed. Hiding under the bed gives me bad vibes. Well, here goes nothing." In his last leap into the wardrobe, he could feel his body growing longer and the cramps kicking in.  
He surprised himself with not screaming out in pain. The time it took, not more then a minute, felt like for ever. By the time he could breath again, the girl was in the room and had given up. She'd changed into a silk nightshift in a creamy whit colour.  
"Well, if pawing her breast wasn't going over the line to being a hentai, this will definitely do it…"   
She jumped into the bed, switched of the light and said "night cat, sleep tight!"  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. tell me what you think! common, I dare you! ;-) 


	4. Nothing much

hi to all you "boy as cat" fans!  
  
I'm not giving up on the fic, so don't worry.   
Fanfiction delited our acount so the old chapters that (thank God) are saved over at my parents house,   
have been delited from ff.net. :(  
It will take some weeks for me to get the old chapters up again, but I will update with new ones until then.  
  
this is just a short notice and hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a weeks time...   
(I know, I know...)  
  
for anyone that had us as favorits, pleas update your links to this acount instead!  
  
thanks for your time!  
  
/Avihenda 


	5. The Fool

Boy as Cat  
  
chapter 4  
  
The Fool  
  
  
It had now been over a week since Hitomi, as the girl was called,   
had found him and taken him home.  
He had'nt been found out yet, but he feelt that he should go soon while the going was good.  
The last thing he now wanted was for the girl to hate him.   
  
The plan was to wait until the day after the next, the day when Hitomi was going to go shop for some food,   
and then during the night, when he was in human form, take as much food as he could carry and leave.   
The food he would hide somewhere so that he would eat for some days, until he had orientated himself and would find a good food supliment.  
  
All he had to do now was keep out of truble for two days and he would be all set again.   
He had regained some of his body mass this last week and most of him was healed. He only had his one paw left in bandiges.   
But it wasent hurting as much anymore.   
  
The only thing left to do now was sit and wait.   
He would leave this place that had been so good to him, befor it changed and befor she started to hate him for keeping such a secret about himself.  
  
Quietly he wondered why he evan botherd living anymore. He fealt doomed.  
  
  
------ @ -------- @ --------   
  
  
hi mina-san!  
sorry for taking so long to update and that his chapter was so very short.   
I've had 1.5 months of pure hell and had no chans to do anything els then the absolut minimum of side things.  
I had a big exam 2 weeks ago and had to study for that night and day, at the same time as I had a full time job :(   
last week I had "nollning" with our new students at my university, so that took up all my time.  
Today is the first time in a very long time I "only" have a fulltime study plan to take care of.  
So from today on I'll be updating more often again. This chapter (can it evan be called that? it's so short!)  
is a bit of a way for me to get use to writing again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up at the old level again.  
  
Thanks to everyone that's been asking about the fic and have been looking out for it this month! Makes me whant to come back as fast as possible!  
  
Now to the person that wroth that awful rewive. (anyone whant to read it will have to first click on the link to the auther page where the listing of all our   
fics are and then click on the one named "boy as cat not showing")   
I write fic's because _I_ think it's fun and also because Angel (my cowriter) likes the way I write and think up the stories.   
I do _NOT_ write them for any other resone. Anything els, like mail and coments from the readers are just bonus.   
This means that I respect that you don't like my fic, that's ok. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY WHEN YOU INSULT MY FIC. I don't know you, so you don't really count.  
But what I _DO_ get angry about is when you coment about the OTHER fics that we have writen.  
Most of them Angel has writen and some we have writen together. You don't evan seem to have read the other fics. because the   
only thing you could say about them was that they "p.s. your other stories suck too!" That's just baching.   
My coment to you is; "go read a book so you might lurn how to use english and if you'r to chicken to evan sign with a nick, why bother signing?"  
  
Sorry that my notes are longer then my chapter :( I just had to get that out of my system.   
  
Now let's get this fic updated more often! 


	6. The Sun

Boy as Cat  
  
chapter 5  
  
The Sun  
  
Tomorro was the day. The day he would just slip out of the girls, Hitomis, life and back into his new reality.  
He had during the last couple of days, come to the conclusion that he had to lurn to accept himself as a cat and   
somehow lurn to live a tolerable life as one.   
He would NEVER give up on looking for a cure for this curse he was under. But he would and had to lurn to accept reality and   
the fact that the chanses of geting back his human life where slim at best.  
  
He was lying on the windowsill with one paw of the edge. The day was warm and damp in a way that sucked all his energy right out of   
him.   
He looked out the window and up at the cloudy sky. It wasen't a sunny day, just a warm one.   
How can it be this hot and clammy when it's not evan midday yet?  
Tired eyes sweapt over the room he was in. Was there nothing in this flat that could eas his suffering?   
He was looking at the water bowl. How many times had he staired at it this morning? He'd lost count.  
It was filled with luke warm water. He diden't evan need to tast it to know.   
It wasen't evan new for today, it was the same water that had been put there two days ago.   
When the Hitomi girl remembered to fill the water bowl, you had to drink as much as you could right then and ther.   
Who know when she would remember the next time?   
One lurned to drink stale water but what he would have given for some nice freash ice tea. The kind that you made yourself, or   
if you came from Van's background, your cook made. It was darker then the powder version and had a much richer tast. Harsher, yes.   
But it made the taist more complet.   
Van smiled happily. He could nearly hear the ice cracking as it floted in the glas of ice tea in his mind.  
This was no good. Now he was imagening things and having strange fantasies about ice.   
  
Hitomi had left about half an hour ago, after a phone call from her working place. Something urgent it seamed, that only she would   
handle. She had frowned while talking and then gone in and changed into the coolest (as in not warm) clouthing she   
would find. Nearly everything white and nothing tight. She had raidiated irritation on being forced out of her relativly cool   
flat during some of the warmest hour of the day.   
Van fealt sorry for who ever it was that was at falt for this. Heads would role, as they say.  
  
Jumping down and walking over the room fealt like a living hell. Why did cats have so much fur and why couldn't he   
just get it all shaven of? There was cat hairs all over the place, but it just did'nt fall of fast enuf.   
In the bathroom he jumped up into the sink. With his head he forced the handle up so that the water started to pore.   
God, he was in paradice! The cold water crashed into him and in seconds he was no longer warm. His mind fealt like was climbing back into   
his mind again. He could think again!   
Time to shut of the water again. He was freazing. Jumping out of the sink he put his paw down on the handle and the water stoped.   
So, what would he do the remaning hours of the day? He was bored out of his mind. He had been so for days.   
He shock himself a bit to try to get some of the water of his body.   
He was allready getting warm again and with the warmth came being tired.  
  
Being a cat made you lazy. He had gotten use to this over the last couple of days. As a cat, he was only really interested in   
moving if he was hungry or interested in something. Fealt like he was 14 again. Sleep, eat, complane, sleep, eat, eat, "hang out", eat, sleep.   
That was like any of his usual days since he moved in with Hitomi. He could see no diffrens between now and when he was a young teen.   
He had walked over into HItomi's bedroom. It was a nice room and the coolest in the house. Strainge that he hadn't notest that   
urlier. He padded over to the bed and jumped up into the big, soft, bed.   
Stretching once he lay down and fell to sleep.   
  
  
It was not until quite late that evning that Hitomi finaly came home. It had been a day of pure hell at work.   
Some idiot had done something wrong, then tryed to fix it. They way he had "fixed" it had made it seam that the thing that was   
broken was working and this had given the result that the problem had multiplied for everytime that it came in contact with   
the things around it. Giving a nightmare that only she could fix. She was the only one that understod the hole process and   
could therefor see and find the error, fix it, then trace all the multiple extra errors and do the same to them.   
The only thing she wanted now was sleep. Lots and lots of it.   
She pulled of her shose with her feet and left them there, beside the door.   
She diden't bother putting on the lights in her bedroom. Lettign the door stay open, enuf light came in from the corridore so   
that she could move around without any problems.   
The cute litle cat that she liked to call "Sweety", was lying on her bed, fast asleep.   
She changed into a big white T-shirt that stopped halfway up her thigh. It was cooler then what she usually wore.   
Slipping into bed, she was careful not to wake the cat. It looked so cute where it lay. The bandidge on the paw would have to be changed   
again. It had nealy fallen of and you could see the cut under it. Still red but on it's way to get completly healed.   
  
There was something he had to do. Something importent. But what?   
His mind was still all mushy from sleep and he really did'nt whant to wake up. It was so nice and warm where he was lying.  
His muscles where hurting. But that was just him turning into a cat. He could allready feel body growing. This happend every night, so it   
couldn't be that. What was it?  
As his braine stared to register the intense pain and his body whent into a light spasm, he remembered. Hitomi! Where was Hitomi? He should have   
woken up hours ago and be hiding by now.   
He could feel someone move away from him on the bed and scream.   
"Well that answers my question about where Hitomi was..." Was the last ting that whent true his mind befor he stopped thinking all togheter and   
just focuse on the pain.  
  
  
------ @ -------- @ --------   
  
  
Well, that was long... I usually do the chapters about 800 words but this chapter is 1185 words! So that one person that's   
been begging me to do longer chapters got her will on this one. Happy?  
The reason why I don't do longer chapters is because of the writing stile I do. It takes more time to write like this then to   
write the way most people write fics that I read. I'm not saying that mine's better, mind you. Just that it takes more time.  
To be completly honest with you, I don't know how to write any other way then this. I write stories in swedish the same as in english.   
I might be a bit faster when writing swedish, so if you whant the chapters any longer or faster then this, you will have to lurn swedish and I'll write the rest of   
them in swedish for you ;)   
  
I have a the moment a cold. It is preventing me to sleep and it's the real reason why I decided to write this chapter in the dead of   
night. Due to lack of sleep and the inability to hear and speak proporly, this chapter probably has grammer and spelling that   
would give my dear old english teacher a heart attack. I'm at the moment to tired to run a spell check in word so you guys   
will just have to live with it.   
  
I have allready had chicken nudle soupe and lots of fluids, tea with milk and hunny, you name it. If anyone els has any great cures   
for colds, pleas mail them to me at avihenda@yahoo.com I'm getting a bit desperate.   
  
Well, that's all from me. I'm going to try to get some sleep now. 


	7. Revatation in the Dark

ok, sorry guys for making you wait so long for the update... much has happend since the last update.  
I formated my harddrive so I have at the moment no word and therefor no spell check or any way waysoever to check how many words   
I've writen. So you will have to live with my crappy spelling again and sorry if this is shorter then it usually is. (donno if it   
is but anyway, no way of checking)   
  
Actually, Tell you what. I'm at the moment reading a fic here on ff.net called "Slave to the Sword" by Zuzanny. (there is two   
that she has writen. one has 1 chapter but it's the one with 2 chapters that is really interesting) If you read and give her a coment   
on it and she updates. I promise to update the same day I find out that she updated. *jepp, I'm evil, but I whant to know  
what happens!!! this is a once only, so don't worry I will not do this again for the next chapter* Evan if noone dose this, I will still   
update, it will as usally take the time it takes... *gomen*  
  
I really love you guys that actually reads this jumbled and badly planed fic. So I hope you tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
Boy as Cat  
  
  
  
  
chapter 6  
  
  
  
Revatation in the Dark  
  
  
Something was strange. She couldn't identify what it was that was out of place.  
Then it hit her. Something was rapidly growing just beside her. It was furry but patches of the hair   
was falling of as it was growing.   
She bolted of the bed and froze, staring at it as it keept growing.  
A light moan could be heard from the bondle on the bed as it streched and became bigger again.  
  
Hitomi wanted to scream. Her mind was giving her numerius ways of escaping the thing on the bed that her mind  
was more and more giving her referens points to, to the old monstermovies about man-eathing blobs of evil.   
Thing was just that evan if her mind was giving her lots of ways to get out of the room, like jump out the window or why not try the   
traditional aproach of using the door, she could just not get her brain to decide witch one of them was the one to go for.  
'what a time to be indecisive!' She actually nearly got her voice to say that.   
  
the thing on the bed had now stoped growing. The room was pitch black due to the fact that it WAS in the midle of   
the night and she HAD gone to bed some hours ago. The only light was coming from a street lamp outside the   
window and it formed, otherwise nice and soft, shadowes over the room and the form lying on the bed.  
  
From her point of, on the floor, the thing looked big. Very big actually. Slitly bigger then her evan and  
this worried her.  
She wasn't that big to begine with, but if it had been smaler, then atleast she would have feelt a bit better.   
If it had been smaler there would have been the chans that she was stronger then what ever it was.   
If it hadn't been so big, she would probably not be shaking like she was. That was, what she was telling  
herself anyway.  
There was no chans of escape now. She only hoped that when they found her body,(if they found her body)  
she would not be so disfigured that they coudn't have an open cascet. She didn't really understand why this was all of a   
sudden very importent to her, but it was.  
Her mind snapped back to the figure on the bed as it moaned again and started to move.  
  
It was covered with her covers so she had really no idea what was on her bed yet. It was trying to decide what was   
up and what was down. That much was obvius from the way it was moving and then it was roling on the side trying to get the   
covers of.   
She held her breath while it was doing this, hoping that it wouldn't hear her.  
Black hair could be seen and then a male face, cast in shadows. A hand apeared just after that and the covers   
where drawn back.  
The man slowly sat up and Hitomi got the feeling of sitting right smack in the middle of a black and white poster   
callender. The kind of poster callender that don't just show a picture of say a boy, but can make you just stand there  
and really LOOK at a great picture, that just accedently happens to have a half naked boy in it, also.  
  
She finaly let go of her breath and the man slowly looked up at her from the bed. His eyes where nearly shining in the   
dark, wich gave him an eary feeling about him of a wild animal.   
  
He opened his mouth and with a low, raw voice said "Hitomi, pleas don't be scared." 


End file.
